


Dolor

by EdsGui



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdsGui/pseuds/EdsGui
Summary: Nunca pensaron que ese encuentro marcaría de tal forma sus vidas, teniendo una percepción de la realidad parecida y a la vez tan diferente Wade Wilson aprenderá que el hombre araña no solo es el muchacho alegre que todos piensan que es.Porque ni siquiera tener poderes puede evitar que sientas dolor.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. MMPM

Es increíble que dependiendo de tus acciones se te pueda decir claramente cuando será el día de tu muerte. La Marca de Muerte Pre-Mortem o para abreviarlo MMPM no nace contigo a menos que estés destinado a ello desde el inicio, a lo largo de tu vida irá apareciendo y nadie puede hacer nada para evitar encarar su destino.

Nadie puede predecir el futuro, pero hay algo en el universo que te hace desesperarte al notar que tu hora está cerca, porque es algo natural, la idea de desaparecer parece aterradora para la mayoría de la gente.

Conoció muy pocos niños con este tipo de marca en su infancia, pobres desafortunados que ni se imaginaban que esos simples números en sus muñecas eran capaces de decir que tan rápida sería tu vida y que tan poco serías capaz de disfrutarla.

Recordaba haberla visto en las muñecas de sus padres al momento de haberlo abandonado en la casa de sus tíos, al ser un niño no se dio cuenta de que nunca volvería a ver a sus progenitores. Sólo al tener suficiente edad pudo enterarse de que su destino se escribiría tarde o temprano.

Muchos dirían que Peter Parker tuvo mucha suerte al ser el último de su clase al obtenerla, pudo disfrutar de la mayor parte de su vida como estudiante, antes de convertirse en el superhéroe enmascarado que salvaría la ciudad de Nueva York de todo aquel que osara ponerla en peligro. Al momento del accidente inmediatamente unos números se incrustaron en su muñeca.

**“1351”**

¿Quién diría que el elegir ayudar a la gente por sobre su bienestar marcaría su destino final?

Al contrario de la mayoría, Parker no se asustó al observarla por primera vez, ya que sólo podía significar una cosa, El Hombre Araña moriría haciendo lo que debía, salvar a los ciudadanos. Ni siquiera se molestaba en verla a diario, como hacían el resto de chicos de su edad. ¿De qué serviría? Igual no podía hacer nada para evitar afrontar su escasa suerte.

Peter era muy valiente, pensaron sus tíos al enterarse de la noticia, tan poco tiempo le quedaba para hacer lo que más le gustaba y su sobrino seguía con la misma sonrisa, tan radiante y llena de juventud.

Poco más de tres años y medio era el tiempo con el que contaba el adolescente para ser feliz. Para dejar su huella en el mundo.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que al joven poco le importaba esa marca, sólo quería ignorarla y proseguir con su vida.

**_Nunca culpó a sus poderes por su fecha final tan cercana._ **

****

Pero si a sí mismo al ver a su tío Ben desangrándose en plena acera. Y más al observar la descripción del asesino.

En ese momento no imaginó en que sus dones tenían algo que ver con la muerte de su padre adoptivo, sólo pensó en lo estúpido que era al dejar escapar al asesino del hombre que más estimaba.

Sus deseos de venganza lo llevaron a convertirse en el enmascarado encargado de proteger la ciudad. ¿Qué más podía hacer además de honrar la memoria de su tío?

_Lo haría sentir orgulloso, aunque ya no estuviera con vida._

Aún si eso le costaba la vida, Peter Parker defendería sus ideales. Haría el bien si pensar en sí mismo. Sólo en su querido familiar fallecido.

Miró la foto que guardaba en su mesa de noche, apreciando la jovial sonrisa que el viejo le dedicaba a la cámara, abrazaba a su hermosa esposa la cual cargaba a un Peter de no más de unos meses de nacido, atrás de ellos se encontraban sus difuntos padres dándose una tierna muestra de afecto, todos parecían tan felices en aquella fotografía que pensó por un momento que había pasado para que terminaran de aquella forma. Peter vestido de luto mirando nostálgico aquel trozo de papel enmarcado y su tía May esperándolo recargada en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa de dolor.

\---Querido… ya debemos irnos, se nos hará tarde para… darle el adiós---por el tono que usaba se notaba que le costaba pronunciar las palabras.

¿Tanto tiempo había pasado mirando ese recuerdo de sus años de felicidad?

Dejó la foto en la pequeña mesa y con un paso lento se dirigió al lado de su tía, la observó de arriba a abajo, tenía pequeñas ojeras, casi imperceptibles, pero no para el muchacho, su labio temblaba ligeramente y sus ojos estaban brillosos, cuanto le dolía verla en ese estado, su ropa negra no hacía más que resaltar su pálida piel, parecía que había perdido todo color que demostrara su inexistente felicidad, esa que había desaparecido la noche en que perdió a su esposo. Su cabello estaba maltratado, sin vida como su mirada.

Peter no se encontraba mejor, estaba más flaco y quebradizo que la anciana, con un dolor en el pecho y la garganta seca, un ojo morado y un labio partido por las constantes peleas como su alter ego, aún no descansaba de su sed de venganza, buscaba al hombre que le había arrebatado a ese padre que tanto extrañaba.

No quiso decirle nada en ese momento, con un leve asentimiento le indicó que se encontraba listo.

Vio bajar el ataúd con extrema lentitud hasta depositarse en el fondo del hoyo, y pensar que todos terminaremos así, dejando un hueco en el corazón de nuestros familiares, su tía May fue la que echó el primer puñado de tierra y seguido de eso empezaron a enterrarlo.

Las personas pasaban a su lado dándole el pésame y brindándole palabras de apoyo. Pero el joven lo último que hacía era escucharles, sólo miraba la tierra aun fresca ser mojada por las repentinas gotas de lluvia.

Qué irónico ¿No? ¿Por qué siempre que ocurre algo trágico llueve? Todos, incluidos su tía May, dejaron el lugar al empezar la llovizna, pero Peter estaba estático observando las flores que fueron dejadas por los invitados.

Con suma delicadeza tomó una de las rosas que se encontraban ahí, y con un último aliento pronunció las palabras que siempre quiso decirle.

\---Gracias, por haber sido mi padre---tiró la flor a los pies de la tumba y con una triste mueca se retiró, anhelando poder ser el hombre en el que su tío deseaba que se convirtiera.

Llegó empapado a su hogar, con su sentido arácnido sintió a su tía May esperándolo en la cocina.

\---Sabes que no tienes que esperarme---dijo con la cabeza gacha y un nudo en la garganta.

\---Pero tengo qué, es lo que Ben hubiera querido---con paso lento se colocó frente a él y después de un largo suspiro prosiguió---Ay mi Peter… ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora sin mi Ben? ---su voz fue disminuyendo demostrando ese manojo de emociones que se esforzaba por ocultar---¿Cómo saldremos de ésta? ---dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

\---Tranquila tía May, lo superarás… No, ambos lo haremos---con su mano derecha limpió las pequeñas gotas que habían empezado a brotar.

\---Quiero a mi Ben devuelta---dijo con voz quebradiza tratando de retener su llanto---Quiero que vuelva… Quiero… Quiero que esté aquí conmigo---En un acto por calmarla, el joven la retuvo entre sus brazos en una muestra de amor y comprensión, dándole leves palmaditas en la espalda indicó que soltara todo lo que llevaba reprimiendo---Lo extraño tanto---.

\---Shh, tía May… ya todo estará bien---poco era decir que Peter estaba destrozado, el verla de ese modo le hacía querer, de alguna manera, volver en el tiempo y evitar que todo esto pasase.

Después de un rato la llevó a dormir, debería estar más que cansada por el día que acababa de tener, y ahora Peter se encontraba acostado en su cama pensando en las cosas que habían ocurrido estos últimos días.

Observaba su improvisada máscara, ya se aseguraría de mejorarla luego.

Y pensar que ni siquiera la marca de su tío pudo advertirle sobre lo que ocurriría esa noche, ¿Tan poco tiempo le quedaba? Ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Pensó en su tía May y en cómo le estaba afectando la repentina muerte de su esposo, no le preocupó mucho el futuro, pues de algo estaba seguro.

_Su tía May era fuerte, incluso más que él mismo, ella encontraría la forma de salir adelante._

Pero hubo un problema en todo el asunto, Peter nunca se preocupó por sus sentimientos, sólo se dedicó a callar y consolar.

_Porque a pesar de ser el hombre araña, Peter era humano._

**_Y eso el destino se lo cobraría más tarde._ **


	2. El comienzo del sufrimiento

Wade Wilson no sólo era el hombre más ardiente del mundo, también era un excelente asesino, eran casi nulas las veces que fallaba al completar sus nada inocentes encargos.

Con su envidiable y musculoso cuerpo, sus hermosos ojos cafés y sus cabellos claros, era el sueño de cualquier chica y ¿Por qué no? De uno que otro chico. Pero, a pesar de ser un digno poseedor del apodo Casanova, el querido Wade Wilson ya tenía a una dama a la cual le había entregado su corazón.

Vanessa Carlysle era la chica perfecta, con un sentido del humor muy parecido al suyo y ese cuerpo de diosa, era la pesadilla de cualquier mujer celosa y el cielo para Wilson, ¿Qué había hecho para merecer a tal reina de cuentos de hadas? No lo sabía, pero quería que estos momentos a su lado nunca desaparecieran.

Parecía que estaban destinados a estar juntos, cual almas gemelas se llevaban de maravilla y sus peleas siempre terminaban de la misma manera, con una buena noche de sexo salvaje. Por eso no dudó en proponerle matrimonio después de llevarla conociendo por mucho tiempo. No lo dudaba, quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

Pero, el joven mercenario no contaba con que su cuerpo le haría una mala jugada.

El cáncer no era algo fácil de afrontar, el simple hecho de estar enfermo le hacía pensar que ya no volvería a tener esos momentos de felicidad.

¿Por qué a él entre tantas personas? Admitía que no se lo desearía a nadie, pero ¿Por qué justo él? ¿De verdad se lo merecía? ¿Era por haber sido un asesino a sueldo? ¿De verdad la vida era tan _Hija de Puta_ como para atacarlo en ese mismísimo instante?

La quimioterapia sería difícil, lidiar con un enfermo sería difícil, estar enamorado de alguien que en cualquier momento moriría no era muy esperanzador. Miró a su muñeca buscando algún indicio que le devolviera el optimismo y sólo pudo observar esos despreciables dígitos que marcaban su hora final.

**_“83”_ **

****

Suspiró, casi tres meses de vida, seguro Vanessa ya la había visto, pero ¿Por qué continuaba a su lado? Enserio no sabía que la motivaba cada día.

Desde que le ofrecieron aquella oportunidad de curarse no paraba de pensar en si era lo correcto dejarla sola, la quería, pero no estaba seguro de dejarla ir tan fácilmente, pero no podía atarla a esa corta vida de hospital en hospital que él podía ofrecerle.

La miró dormida a su lado y en su muñeca dictaba una marca que le desconcertó.

**_“16589”_ **

****

Era mucho tiempo el que le quedaba, ¿De verdad la haría sufrir por perder a este amor en tan corto período? ¿Ella se merecía ese amargo recuerdo de ver morir a la persona que amas?

Pensar ser la causa de su llanto era algo que le carcomía el alma, no podía hacerle eso. La amaba demasiado como para hacerle daño.

Con cuidado se levantó de la cama tratando de no despertarla, mientras ella no se diera cuenta todo saldría bien.

Cogió un bolso y guardó algo de ropa, observándola de vez en cuando se recordaba por qué hacía esto.

**_¿La abandonaría así sin más?_ **

No quería despertarla porque si ella se lo pedía abandonaría esta idea y se quedaría a morir con ella.

Pero, ¿por qué aun así no se detenía? La amaba, pero…

**_No lo suficiente como para olvidar su sentir._ **

****

Ya listo le dio una última ojeada, esperaba que no fuera la última vez que la vería.

Tal vez no sobreviviera a ese experimento debido a su enfermedad, pero ¿Qué podía perder? Si en realidad funcionaba podría regresar y entregarle todo ese amor que sentía por ella.

\---Te amo… Vanessa---susurró al ya salir del departamento, deseando que todo saliera bien y poder decirle otra vez que daría su vida por ella.

Pero… no todo sale como uno espera. Y Wade Wilson aprendería que no todo es lo que parece. Que las personas mienten incluso viéndote en el fondo de una tumba, que no había porque confiar en un extraño que anunciaba tener la solución para todos tus problemas.

**_Porque cuando algo suena demasiado bien para ser verdad es porque no has leído la letra pequeña._ **


	3. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

**_La vida de verdad puede llegar a odiarte._ **

****

Intentó. De verdad lo intentó, quiso proteger a Gwen de todas las situaciones que sus poderes y su deber como héroe traerían consigo. La amaba de verdad, ella en poco tiempo se había vuelto su vida, sólo pensaba en ella y en cómo le afectaría todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Era obvio que no podía salvar a todos, pero, entre todas las personas ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella la que se fuera? Sonaba egoísta, pero deseaba que otro fuera el que estuviera en esa tumba.

Enserio no entendía porque había pasado esto. Recordaba haber visto su marca desde antes de volver con ella, era una gran cantidad de números los que estaban incrustados en su muñeca, entonces ¿Cómo es que de repente todo eso había pasado?

****

**_¿Ella ya sabía que aquel día fallecería?_ **

Esa era una broma muy cruel.

No se atrevió a ver a su madre a la cara, había roto la promesa a su esposo pensando que aún no sería su tiempo, de verdad Peter podía llegar a ser un tonto.

Él le había arrebatado a sus dos amores, por su culpa ambos estaban muertos, ¿Cuánto daño más le haría a esa pobre mujer? No asistió al funeral, no deseaba ver a la mujer de su vida bajar como tiempo atrás su padre adoptivo también había hecho.

Ese día no llovió, y él observó desde lejos a las personas llorar por tan terrible pérdida.

Solo pudo llorar en la soledad de su habitación, con las luces apagadas descargó toda la tristeza que sentía en esos momentos, él la amaba, si pudiera regresar en el tiempo sin dudarlo daría su vida por ella.

**_Tal vez si él se hubiera ido todo estaría mejor._ **

Negó con rapidez, ese tipo de pensamientos no eran para nada recomendables. Era obvio que se sentía culpable, eso era algo que no podía evitar, pero no podía dejar a su tía sola, ella estaría devastada y el solo pensar que su querida madre sintiera lo que él ahora le hacía reconsiderar sus pensamientos.

Cogió su celular y con dedos temblorosos buscó entre su galería fotos que le recordaran por qué seguía vivo.

Todas eran de tiempos pasados, podía observar a su tío junto a su esposa, las fotos de Gwen mirándole con dulzura eran algo que deseaba guardar. Su sonrisa hacia la cámara era encantadora parecía que nada podría borrarla de su rostro. Le transmitía un sentimiento de calidez increíble.

Tal vez no podía revivirla, pero a ella no le gustaría verlo así.

Se dio ánimos después de limpiar sus lágrimas, aún tenía a alguien por quien vivir.

Su tía May era la única familia que le quedaba, ella le daba fuerzas para seguir luchando.

A su marca aún le quedaban muchos números, cuanto muchos unos diez años así que disfrutaría todo lo que pudiera estar a su lado, a él aún le quedaban cerca de 2 años, no podía hacer nada para evitar su futuro, él inminentemente moriría pronto, pero si podía hacer ña carga un poco más llevadera, encontraría la forma de que su tía superara toda adversidad, no quería verla triste nunca más.

No volvería a pasar nada como lo de Gwen, ya no tendría errores en la fecha de las muertes. La muerte de su novia solo fue un descuido, un error de cálculo, un fallo en su memoria.

Le demostraría al mundo que nada podría derribarle, no mientras siguiera teniendo a su Tía. _Su esperanza._

_Por ella saldría delante. Por ella lucharía. Por ella **viviría**._

Aun si eso significaba descuidar sus deberes como él hombre araña, lo haría. La ciudad podía esperar durante un tiempo al aclamado héroe, había decidido ser feliz a toda costa y no quería traicionar sus propias promesas.

_Eso no ocurriría otra vez._

****

**_Después de todo, el destino no tenía motivos para maltratarle._ **

_Y ahora él tenía un motivo para continuar._

**_Su esperanza._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que es muy obvio que pasará después. Prepárense =)


	4. Wolverine tiene la culpa

_La vida era una mierda en toda la extensión de la palabra._

Su novia prácticamente le abandonó al mirarle después de un tiempo.

Sabía que sería difícil para ella. Wade ya no era el Adonis de hace unos años, pero de ahí a dejarle sin pensárselo dos veces era algo muy irónico.

_¿Dónde había quedado ese amor que tanto le profesaba cuando estaba enfermo?_

_¿A caso su ser era tan desagradable como para hacerla reaccionar así?_

Esperaba el típico " _no eres tú, soy yo_ " que solían usarse para ese tipo de situaciones.

Ahora la moda al parecer era **_«Vete a la mierda. Me dejaste sola. Bye. Bye»_** una moda que no pensaba adoptar por los momentos.

Vanessa no era ese tipo de chica, sabía que había alguien detrás de esto. Tal vez fuera el querido profesor X jugándole una broma por no unirse a los X-Men, aunque juraba que le había visto suspirar de alivio al rechazarlo la última vez.

Seguro, uno de sus enemigos había evolucionado de carbón a súper mutante carbón con poderes de _"Él amor de tu vida te despreciará por ser más feo que una prueba de embarazo positiva a la edad de trece"_.

No recordaba haber dejado a ninguno vivo desde hace mucho, así que tal vez estaba equivocado.

Llevó sus manos a su rostro sorprendido.

¿Y si había sido Wolverine en venganza por haber robado sus queridas pantaletas de la suerte?

**_¿Muy paranoico?_ **

_Tal vez._

Se tiró en su cama intentando apaciguar sus pensamientos.

_¿A quién quería engañar?_

Era obvio que todo eso le pasaba por una razón. Hasta él le diría que no a tal homúnculo. Es sólo que encontrarla en plena calle con otro tomados de las manos era algo que le rompería el corazón a cualquiera.

**_Aunque al menos no la había encontrado follando._ **

_Punto para el optimismo._

Dejó su pistola favorita en la mesa de noche. Su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto de sangre después de la paliza que le dio a su más reciente víctima. Tal vez no fuera la mejor manera de reencontrarse con la chica de sus sueños; pero se acercó a ella sin miedo.

Ese _"hola"_ que salió de sus labios sonó sin titubeos. Ella reconoció su voz al instante.

Pareció sorprendida; preguntó si estaba soñando y, luego de explicarle que había vuelto por ella después de una larga tortura, la muy condenada le señaló al chico que la acompañaba. Un alto y fornido hombre que se notaba la quería para una noche.

**_Aunque debía admitir que ella no había perdido su buen gusto._ **

Se negó a quitarse la máscara. Y Carlysle sólo quiso golpearle; no negaba que estaba en su derecho, pero, vamos, tener un poco de tacto al cortar la relación era de agradecer.

Mantuvo la mirada en su dedo índice, después de dejarla sola tuvo que irse a su encargo y ahí lo perdió en la pelea.

No le dolía, pero esa sensación de vacío no podía sacársela.

_Se refería al dedo. Por si acaso._

Tomó su almohada y se restregó contra ella. Ahora estaba cansado; sólo quería dormir hasta que todo ese mal rato se borrara de su mente.

_Sólo dormir. Porque morir no podía._

Miró su muñeca. Su marca era totalmente diferente de la última vez que le habló a su chica.

**_Perdón esa chica._ **

Había cambiado a una que nunca en su vida había visto.

_Un infinito._

Le pareció ridículo y hasta cruel. ¿Eso significaba que no podría morir? Ósea, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de dejar este mundo como ahora y de repente le salían con eso de que era inmortal. Puto Wolverine que seguro le pegó sus poderes en la última gripa que pasó a su lado.

Aunque Hugh Jackman seguía siendo tan guapo como en las primeras películas. Algo que de lo que Wade no podía alardear.

¡¡Hasta se la pasó con más defectos que la de fábrica!!

Suspiró intentando no escuchar a sus pensamientos; ya todo esto le estaba sacando de quicio. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en todo y nada a la vez.

_Algo que no hacía desde hace mucho._

Podía sentir a su dedo reencarnar como si de Hello Kitty se tratara; no le molestaba toda esta situación, pero sentía que algo estaba mal en su vida.

Ya no tenía a alguien por quien luchar. Ella fue el principal motivo por el que se unió a ese experimento y, ahora que todo había acabado, no le encontraba sentido a su existencia. Ya no le pegaban esas molestas enfermedades y, aunque su corazón se rompiera; el muy idiota no le hacía caso a sus sentimientos y seguía bombeando sangre como si no le importara.

_Ya ni su cuerpo se preocupaba por sus emociones. **Qué lindo.**_

Ignoró el hecho de que no importaba cuanto sufriera ella no reconsideraría su decisión.

_Se lo había dejado todo muy claro. Había encontrado a alguien más._

Exhaló harto, se levantó para lavar su traje porque, aunque fuera rojo, eso no quitaba que la sangre podía oler muy mal si era en cantidad; y, primero muerto (valga la redundancia), que apestoso.

Miró su maltratado cuerpo en el espejo. Las cicatrices no eran bonitas lo admitía.

Era normal que ya no se sintiera tan seguro como antes, es sólo que...

**_Lo odiaba._ **

Odiaba esa sensación de inferioridad que se aglomeraba en su pecho al mirarse por mucho tiempo. Añoraba toda esa felicidad de hace un año, cuando aún era el Wade Wilson que Vanessa conocía y amaba. Extrañaba todo.

_Pero ya no podría hacer nada._

Él mismo decidió vivir sin saber las consecuencias. Era obvio que todo eso tendría un precio.

_Pero, no podía olvidarse tan fácil de ello._

Suspiró una vez más. Hoy no fue su mejor día.

_Esperaba que todo mejorara en un futuro._

Por los momentos iría a joderle la vida a su Wolverine favorito, ese que había tenido amoríos con Jane Grey y viajado al pasado para dejarla vivir feliz con Scott.


	5. Los problemas vienen en frascos pequeños

Tomó entre sus manos el aparato que tantos problemas le estaba dando últimamente.

Lo que parecía ser un cronómetro sin ningún tipo de anomalía a simple vista. Resopló con disgusto al no ver nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Algo debía tener esa cosa para que hubiera tanto secretismo a su alrededor, los matones que acababa de enfrentar eran prueba de ello.

Según sus investigaciones la mafia estaba involucrada en todo ese asunto, pero a pesar de toda la cautela con la que trataban al objeto Peter aún no podía ver nada anormal en todo eso. Sólo era un aparato para medir el tiempo.

Lo colocó en su mochila y miró por última vez la escena del crimen.

Unas figuras cubiertas con telarañas colgaban del techo de esa bodega del gobierno, todos criminales vestidos con capuchas negras y lentes que hacían ver mucho más grandes sus ojos. Hombres sin ningún tatuaje, pero sí una característica cicatriz con forma de clavo en la mano derecha, todos caucásicos sin expedientes en el gobierno por lo que no eran criminales reconocidos en la policía. No recordaba haberlos visto en los informes de personas desaparecidas así que no había opción a secuestro.

Abrió la ventana más próxima y apuntó con su mano al edificio más cercano, se alejó columpiándose y decidió parar con su guardia de esa noche.

Su Tía May ya se encontraba durmiendo por lo que no tuvo problemas para acceder a su habitación, se recostó en su cama pensando en las teorías que involucraban al caso en el que ahora trabajaba.

Al parecer la policía estaba alerta a cualquier individuo no identificado que intentará meterse con las industrias Osborn, ya no seguía de cerca los movimientos de Harry desde el último altercado que tuvieron cerca de la Torre de su familia.

Harry ya se había calmado un poco con todo ese tema de tomar venganza por lo mal amigo que era y Peter ya había aceptado que nada de lo que hiciera podría traerle devuelta a Gwen.

El famoso _"Duende Verde"_ había dejado de lado la muy obvia enemistad que tenía con Spiderman y simplemente dejó de causar caos por cada cosa que le salía mal al empresario.

Según informes en el _New York Times_ varios experimentos hechos por las Industrias Osborn habían fallado en la labor de crear Spidermans para un mejor futuro, pero lograron curar del todo al ahora presidente de la compañía. Tal vez esa era una de las razones por las que su antiguo amigo estaba a rebosar de contento mientras que Peter sólo maldecía en voz baja que Harry tenía la capacidad de crear una cura sin su sangre y sin la necesidad de meter a personas inocentes en sus peleas.

Eso ya lo sabía desde un principio, pero Harry eran tan testarudo como Peter y nada de lo que dijera podía hacerle cambiar de opinión.

_Peter otra vez maldijo en voz baja._

Se quitó su mascara para después proseguir con el resto de su traje.

En realidad, no estaba tan cansado, pero ya había tenido suficiente con la pelea de esa noche y no estaba dispuesto a tener marcas más pronunciadas en su cuerpo.

Sacó el objeto y lo examinó más de cerca.

_Si algo sabía el joven Parker era que no importa cuan inofensivo pudiera verse algo, siempre había algo malévolo en su interior buscando atacar a la menor perturbación._

Si lo pensaba bien no tenia que ser algo sin ninguna alteración, algo más obvio y con efectos parecidos a su uso ordinario.

Uno de esos era común para medir el tiempo.

_¿Tal vez una maquina para viajar en el tiempo?_

Sería algo común, vio de cerca el botón que sobresalía de uno de los lados y sin nada de miedo lo presionó.

Los números se encendieron en una luz roja, una cuenta regresiva y una leve inscripción en letras verdes.

**_“283”_ **

**_“Revuelta del ciclo. Error en continuidad”_ **

_Esperen un momento._   
_Recordaba esa cantidad._

Arremangó la manga de su pijama y observó los dígitos en su muñeca.

**_“283”_ **

Si tenía razón ese aparato sólo era un contador exacto de la vida de una persona. Algo que no pensaba fuera muy útil.

_Entonces, ¿Qué era eso de " **Error en Continuidad** "?_

Nunca había oído de ese tipo de error en las marcas de Muerte.

**_¿Esa cosa sólo era un prototipo?_ **

_¿Entonces por qué tanto cuidado con la operación?_

El reloj en su mesa de noche indicó las dos de la mañana y ahí fue cuando se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

Las clases en la universidad ayudaban a mantenerle distraído de todo lo que su vida de héroe acarreaba, sólo se dedicaba a mantener sus buenas notas y pasar desapercibido como otro cerebrito más en la gran manzana.

Tomó de su jugo asegurándose de que las ecuaciones en sus tareas se encontraran bien formuladas, sólo era algo sencillo que últimamente le carcomía la cabeza.

_¿Existía algo así como las anomalías en el tiempo?_

Según los problemas planteados la posibilidad estaba siempre a la orden del día, nunca había que descartar incongruencias por más ilógicas que sonaran.

Una mano le arrebató su cuaderno y le hizo mirar al frente.

\---¿No crees que deberías relajarte con todas esas tareas que te cargas? Estoy seguro de que algún día explotarás por tantos deberes y el poco tiempo que tienes ---dijo el otro Peter mirando de reojo la libreta y todas las anotaciones que su dueño había hecho en ella. Hizo una mueca de asco al leer todas las teorías que acompañaban sus hipótesis---A veces me pregunto si eres hijo de Charles por todas las cosas que puedes llegar a pensar.

\---Estoy seguro de que soy un Parker genuino, _Pietro_ \--- consumió un poco más de su bebida mirando al peliplateado, el ademán de sus manos indicó que esperaba su cuaderno de vuelta---Además, estoy seguro de que tu padre desearía que pusieras más empeño en clases.

\---No me hables de él---desvió la mirada sentándose a su lado---Hasta te pareces a Wanda con todo lo que “Mi padre espera de mí” ---Tomó de la comida en su bandeja y prosiguió---A veces creo que ellos preferirían tenerte a ti como familia suya.

El Peter castaño suspiró, en realidad Maximoff siempre le hablaba de su padre, aunque alegara que lo odiaba en cierta medida.

_Sólo no sabía cómo demostrar que necesitaba todo ese cariño sin avergonzarse a sí mismo._

\---¿Estará el profesor X en casa hoy? ---ignoró el revuelo causado por la pelea entrante en la mesa de los deportistas.

_Charles Xavier era uno de los hombres más inteligentes que conocía, supuso que preguntar no le haría daño a nadie._

\---Siempre está para ti. Ya lo conoces, te adora---miró hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba su hermana hablando con sus amigas---Si quieres ir a la mansión puedo hacer una revisión para asegurarme que no haya inconvenientes. Ya sabes esos loquitos que aseguran ser mutantes para echar una miradita a las instalaciones---suspiró.

Era verdad, desde la "Batalla" en donde se expuso la existencia de los mutantes en televisión nacional los problemas con la Institución habían comenzado.

\---Siempre logran ahuyentarlos, no me preocupo por eso---se encogió de hombros y prosiguió con su comida.

\---No sólo son ellos, últimamente un viejo amigo de Logan ha estado jodiendo por los alrededores. _Sonic_ sólo lo ignora, pero estoy seguro de que a ella también le divierte todo lo que a ese tipo se le ocurre---dijo por fin entregándole la libreta---Es raro ver a Wolverine tan familiarizado con alguien y más cuando ese alguien es un bromista sin remedio.

_Ah, Logan. Según recordaba su marca era un tanto peculiar. Algo único y que podía ser considerada una anomalía en el tiempo._

**_Un infinito no se ve todos los días después de todo_**.

También tenía que examinar más de cerca esa marca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que onda con las fechas. Es todo muy confuso, pero la historia se desarrolla un tiempo después de Días del Futuro Pasado, pero antes de que Logan despierte en el futuro. Por los momentos solo usaré el universo de los X-Men junto con el Spider-Man de Andrew Garfield


	6. Los ángeles siempre tienen miradas tristes

La verdad, ver a Logan molesto por su presencia era divertido, y más cuando exclamaba que seguro le estaba cayendo un castigo del cielo por seguro haber hecho algo malo en otra vida.

¡¡Vamos!! Wade no creía que Stan quisiera hacerle algún mal por haber vendido su imagen para competir contra Zac Efron en un musical de lo más genial.

Ok, está bien. Hugh podría estar que se caía de bueno, pero aun así no se comparaba con el niño de _High School Musical_ con más seguidoras.

Pero eso no era suficiente motivo para que comparara su muy sincera amistad con una tortura peor que el castigo que Thanos le puso en uno de sus orígenes.

Al menos él no estaba feo, y seguía quejándose de que podrían echarlo de los X-Men si continuaba dejando calvo al pobre Charles.

No es que el mismo Profesor X se afeitara en privado, es que Wade tenía que ser el culpable fuera fastidioso o no.

_Vaya que las lealtades de ese hombre eran tan cambiantes._

Aunque no negaba que las cosas habían cambiado desde que decidió que luchar por el bienestar del futuro era más recomendable que impedir a toda costa que Jean no se fijara en él por irse a ver con Rayos láser a escondidas.

Suspiró al ver a Logan negar su más reciente petición.

\---Solo digo que no estaría mal que intentaras ser padre--- rasco su nuca con diversión al momento en el que el mutante le vio enarcando una ceja---Ya verás que puedes ser muy bueno en eso, si encuentras a la mujer ideal hasta te podrían dar ganas de tener gemelos.

Howlett sólo siguió arreglando su motocicleta intentando ignorar a su antiguo compañero de escuadrón.

\---Cariño, no me ignores. Es malo para una relación sana--- se recostó en la silla más cercana al mecánico amateur---¿Sabes? He pensado que tu mal humor se debe al doblaje de tu serie de los noventa, aunque eso no te da el derecho de tratarme como si fuera una molestia.

Logan estuvo a punto de reclamar que en efecto le parecía una molestia, pero por el bienestar y la limpieza de la sala decidió sólo continuar callado.

\---¡Por favor! No me irás a decir que no has pensado en que últimamente andas con una cara de "Si no te callas terminaré matándote" que se intensifica cuando yo te hablo--- miró a Logan y frunció los labios al no percibir respuesta---. Solo digo que eres uno de los pocos que me soporta.

El nombrado sólo suspiró y dejó su trabajo de lado.

\---No es necesario que termines dando lástima para conseguir una respuesta---tomó el paño que guardaba en el depósito de la moto y limpió su sudor--- Sólo habla como una persona normal y más gente querrá hablar contigo.

Wilson arremango las mangas de sudadera dispuesto a empezar una charla en la que no terminara hablando sólo.

\---No menciones a gente que no conocemos, ni saques temas que no sé sabe de dónde los conoces. Sería más fácil entenderte si pararas con lo que tu llamas "Referencias para el público"---hizo comillas con sus dedos y rodó los ojos fastidiado---Tal vez puedas hacer algún amigo.

\---Claro, como tú eres la persona más sociable que existe.

\---Entonces explícame porque te esfuerzas en pasar tiempo conmigo, aunque no te haga caso---se alejó de su vehículo y al sentarse busco un cigarrillo en sus bolsillos.

\---Touché---le vio encender el ' _crea Cáncer_ ' y frunció el ceño---Agradece que tu auto regeneración te impide enfermarte o sino estarías peor que yo hace tres años.

\---¿Ves? Eso es algo más normal. Pude entenderte mejor está vez---dio una calada y expulsó el humo con lentitud.

\---De verdad ya entiendo tu punto.

Logan sonrió.

\--- Además, sería estupendo que fueras a joder a alguien más. En serio me estas cansando.

\---También te quiero, amor.

Logan exhaló el humo que estuvo reteniendo por un buen rato.

El mutado aspiró el asqueroso aroma del cigarrillo. Se esforzó por no toser como un desquiciado que decía claramente _"Todos tus vicios me enferman"_ porque obviamente sería mentira.

\---Sabes, Maximoff está muy interesado en hablarte desde hace unas semanas, sólo espera tener apoyo para no caer muerto ante tus temas de conversación.

Peter, claro. El hijo perdido de Magneto que, según sabía, luchaba por tener el reconocimiento de su padre, aunque lo negara.

_Sólo era un niño que creía que era interesante sólo por saber más que él._

A decir verdad, ser admirado de una manera ciega no sonaba mal; pero, las consecuencias que tendría perturbar al retoño irreconocido de papá acabarían tan mal como su mente se lo gritaba siempre que veía al hombre.

Sólo había una persona que podría calmar sus instintos asesinos y dudaba que le ayudara ya que por su culpa se estaba quedando calvo, en sus propias palabras.

_Vaya que Charles podría ser rencoroso, aunque simulara ser una mansa paloma._

Es más, estaba seguro de que si acercaba al chico el mismo Profesor X se aseguraría de que no volviera a hablar por el resto de su vida.

\---No creo que sea buena idea hacerle caso--- dijo no sólo por su salud metal sino también por el poco deseo que tenía de terminar con metal incrustado en las articulaciones---No quiero terminar siendo una _Aguja Dinámica 2_. Lo siento, pero paso.

Logan se abstuvo de mencionar que no pudo entenderle por completo.

\---Pues deberías intentar huir ahora que puedes, el chico está esperando que terminemos de hablar para entrar.

Wade sólo se escondió en su sudadera al sentir la puerta abrirse y a una persona entrar.

\---Siempre tan perspicaz, Logan---dijo un chico que no había visto hasta ahora. Castaño y flaco.

\---Supongo que tú eras el de los sentidos alertas. Pude sentir tus músculos tensarse desde que entraste a la mansión (1).

\---Ya me conoces no puedo evitarlo---el chico se encogió de hombros y Wade pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que tenía una sonrisa resignada.

Pietro entró después con una bolsa de papitas en la mano izquierda y una soda en la derecha.

_Claro que a Wade le pareció raro que Quicksilver no estuviera usando sus poderes siendo que se sentía tan orgulloso de ellos._

_Y por supuesto que percibió la sonrisa traviesa que adorno su rostro al notar su presencia._

Volteo la vista pensando en todas las cosas que Magneto le haría si osaba poner su mirada en su retoño.

\---Pues, Peter, al parecer estamos de suerte. El sujeto del que te hablé está justo aquí---el peliplateado dirigió sus ojos del nombrado _Peter_ a su persona.

Logan carraspeó la garganta divertido con la situación. Wade imploraba a Stan Lee que mandara un ángel que le salvara de la furia de Erik. Y el extraño sólo negaba a Pietro por incomodar tanto al pobre amigo de Logan.

\---Vaya, aquí tienes justo a alguien con el practicar tus temas de conversación--- Logan mencionó en un tono que obviamente se burlaba de las pocas capacidades sociales del ex experimento.

No es que tuviera pena, pero no se sentía de la mejor manera para conocer a gente nueva y menos para mostrar su rostro a la primera.

\---¿Y qué esperas, Wade? ¿No crees que deberías presentarte? --- el joven manos de tijera habló.

**_Y fue cuando Wade volteó que vio la mirada más melancólica que recordaba. Incluso más que la suya._ **

_Vaya, así que Stan sí había escuchado sus plegarias._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Tal vez debería verme otra vez las películas, pero al menos en X-Men Evolution (Serie que fue la que me involucró en el mundo de los X-Men) Wolverine tenía como un instinto animal que le permitía percatarse de esos pequeños detalles, cual cazador a su presa. Aunque me he visto las películas un montón no recuerdo muy bien es detalle. Raro ¿No?


	7. Que un ángel te visite no significa que estés libre de pecado

El amigo de Logan parecía tímido en un primer instante.

Cauteloso a cualquier movimiento que Pietro hiciera con la intención de quitarle la capucha y con un aura de querer matar a Wolverine si este seguía burlándose de sus muy pocas habilidades sociales.

Peter no se sentía tan a gusto en ese ambiente, ellos sin duda llevaban tiempo conociéndose y que de repente él viniera a causar incomodidad en el llamado Wade le sabía mal.

_Claro, no es como si supiera que Wilson sólo deseaba quitarse a Maximoff de encima para terminar su presentación a medias con el chico de la mirada triste._

Hecho que sólo le hacía pensar en que Magneto debía inculcarle disciplina a su hijo, o de ser posible, dejarle a manos de Xavier las veinticuatro horas del día; aunque tomando en cuenta que él chiquillo podía escapar sin ser visto las veces que quisiera, no le daba ánimos el saber que era imposible controlarlo.

\---Peter, ya déjale en paz---Logan seguía con esa sonrisa socarrona; dueña de lo que parecía el poder absoluto sobre la situación, y con una mano en su cigarrillo recién prendido---. Le incómodas, niño.

Pietro hizo un puchero, se apartó del camino en la que la otra mano de Howlett iba para quitarle del medio y suspiró exhausto.

\--- Sonic dice que eres divertido, pero yo te veo más como un aguafiestas.

Deadpool lució sorprendido.

¿La chica con el nombre más cool del mundo decía que era divertido? Ya sabía él que ese teatro de "Odio al mundo porque soy una adolescente incomprendida" no era tan real como lo suponía.

Sonrió.

\---Pietro, yo creo que ya es suficiente---Peter seguía incómodo, podía sentir la señal de que el encapuchado en cualquier momento iría detrás de su amigo para...

\---¿La muy condenada de verdad dijo eso? ---su humor había cambiado drásticamente; en un movimiento rápido, del que ni Pietro pudo enterarse, tomó la mano del peligris y le jaló para colocarle a su lado---. Dime, retoño de papá, ¿Qué más han dicho los X-Men sobre su servidor? ---Parker no podía verle el rostro por la posición en la que se encontraba, pero juraba que el individuo tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

Quicksilver sonrió aliviado de no haber despertado su instinto asesino, ya tenía suficiente con los cuentos que Logan decía sobre su amigo como para saber que este si decidía que alguien debía morir esa persona acabaría a tres metros bajo tierra.

\---No te imaginas que cosas han dicho ---hechó una mirada rápida a Wolverine y este pareció desviar su rostro, Pietro sonrió de manera malévola---¿No es verdad que Wade es genial cuando quiere conseguir algo a toda costa, Logan?

Peter notó, aún de pie, que el imperturbable Wolverine se veía como un gato pequeño que acababa de ser descubierto haciendo amistad con un ratón; sin remordimientos, pero avergonzado. Negó lentamente, usó el lanza redes en el brazo de su amigo y sin esfuerzo lo apartó del llamado Wade.

\---Peter, no es necesario que le hagas decir esas cosas--- mentalmente se disculpó con Logan por causarle tantos problemas, decidió que ya era bastante por hoy---. Logan, si no te molesta me gustaría preguntarte algunas cosas ---ignoró las quejas del mutante más rápido---. Joder, deja ya insistir; ya me lo presentaste, está bien con eso.

Maximoff chasqueó la lengua; miró a Parker antes de asentir y dejó de resistirse a su toque.

Wade observó atento como es que el X-Men más incontrolable era fácilmente sometido por el muchacho de cabellera castaña sin nada más que unas cuantas palabras; era raro, no veía que el hijo de Magneto llevara a amigos adentro de la mansión tan a menudo, según sabía el paso era restringido a todo aquel que no fuera mutante por lo que ese chico seguramente era uno.

\---¡Bien! Pero, no digas después que no cumplo lo que prometo---Maximoff alzó las cejas y se sentó, esta vez sí, lejos de Wade---Ya puedes empezar con tus problemas espacio-temporales, cerebrito.

Wade ignoró el tono acaramelado que Quicksilver usó para con Peter, se recostó en el sofá sin quitarse la capucha y vio de lejos como el castaño se acercaba al viajero en el tiempo y se posicionaba en la silla más cercana. Sonrió un poco al ver la libreta que él chico sacó y como empezaba a decirle a Lobezno que le mostrará su muñeca.

\---Entonces ¿La has tenido toda tu vida?

\---Sí.

\---¿Ha dado indicios de cambiar?

\--- No.

\---Entonces, ¿Desde siempre ha estado esa marca indicando que no puedes morir? ¿Seguro que no tiene algo que ver con tu mutación? ¿Conoces a alguien más con una así? ¿Es común entre tus familiares o sólo la tienes tú? ¿Significa eso que si tu mutación es recreada puede aparecer en personas externas? ¿Qué tipo de...?

\---Primero, no moriré mientras mi mutación me lo permita, la he visto otras veces, pero eso no significa que sepa de donde provienen y ese hombre de ahí tiene una igual---señaló al encapuchado y terminó de agregar---, así que jodele la vida a él, que estará encantado de que alguien le escuche, favorito de Xavier.

**_¿Favorito de Xavier?_ **

_Oh no, no podía ser que ese chico fuera un hijo perdido de Charles. Ya sabía él que esos ojos bonitos eran de herencia._

**_¿Por qué siempre que alguien se interesaba en él tenía que darle un motivo para alejarse?_ **

Si Erik ya le daba pánico no quería imaginarse al profesor X enojado por meterse con su retoño.

Suspiró cuando Peter le dirigió la mirada.

_Vaya día, ese ángel podría darle un pase directo al cielo sin quererlo._


End file.
